


Changbin’s Rain Story

by iseemikimouse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brief mentions of Felix and Chan, Flashbacks, Fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Writer!changbin, Writers block is difficult, a little character study, and it always will be, barista!minho, big sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Sometimes all that’s needed to write a story is rain and a loving boyfriend.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Changbin’s Rain Story

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



_ It takes a long time for Jaesuk to wrap his head around... _

Changbin shakes his head before deleting the words on his screen. He runs his hands over his face and sighs as he looks at the blinking cursor. He glares at it, feeling as the damn blinking line is mocking him for lack of inspiration and he hates it. 

_ He always wanted something unexpected to happen but he didn’t know what. It would have been okay if something bad happened or if he had to move.  _

Changbin makes a face as he deletes these words, disgust filling every fiber of his being. Those lines make absolutely no sense and they’re just plain horrible. 

He sighs and closes his eyes and leans back into his chair. He curses the world as everything begins to not make sense. 

But more than that, he can’t write a story anymore or really, he hasn’t had the inspiration to write a story. There’s nothing that his mind can come up with that makes sense to him. Nothing at all. 

He’s thought of an elvish war and a faerie court but the words wouldn’t come out. Even taking a walk around the campus, calling his best friends, and his boyfriend didn’t help. Nothing did. 

Changbin stares at the computer screen watching the blinking key turn off and on for the millionth time that day. He slams his hands against the keyboard, glaring at the random letters appearing on the screen. Maybe it wasn’t meant to be. Maybe he’s meant to fail his creative writing class and repeat it to have the same problem next year. Maybe! Maybe!

He closes his eyes for a second. 

His mind takes his back to when he was about seven and had been playing alone in the park with his trusty red ball. The sky was rapidly darkening as storm clouds took their places in a dance Changbin knew he didn’t like. He stood in the middle of the playground, frozen in fear as the thunder began its chorus and the rain fell in a rhythmic waltz. 

Tears had welled up in his eyes then as his heart pounded in his chest, his hands beginning to sweat from his panic. 

He tried to squeeze his eyes shut but the more he did, the more panic and helplessness settled into his skin. 

He was at a loss and didn’t know what to do. He knew, however, that if he just stood there in the middle of the playground holding onto his red ball, that no one was going to help him because there was no one to do so. If he wanted to get to safety away from the thunder and rain, he was going to have to take action himself. 

So that’s what seven year old Changbin decided to do. 

Clutching the ball to his chest, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Frantically he looks around the park spotting a shelter not too far away. It wouldn’t drown out the noise from the rain but it would keep him safe until he could actually leave. 

The only problem was getting there. 

His legs were stiff as a board and didn’t want to move. At least before he tried to cheer himself up did they finally move. He ran to the shelter keeping his eyes focused on the flimsy pink roof, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He only skidded to a stop when he was under and water was dripping onto the dry concrete. 

Truthfully, he wanted to cry then. He wanted to sob into his hands because he was very scared but he swallowed his tears and looked up at the sky. 

“Please stop,” he pleaded with the sky.

There was nothing but the sound of raindrops hitting the roof. Changbin whined. 

“You know,” comes a quiet voice, startling the seven year old, “the sky doesn’t listen to pleads like that.” 

He doesn’t dare turn around at the voice, fear gripping his heart. “W-who are you?” he asked.

“You want to know my name?” The voice asked. 

Changbin nodded. 

“Well my mom says never to give my name to strangers but you look like you need some help. My name is Lee Minho and I’m ten!” 

A child? The voice was a child? 

Changbin turned around and sure enough there was a boy, taller than him standing behind him with his hands on hips and a feline smile on his face. His eyes were calm instead of the frantic look he knew that he had in his eyes. But more than that, Changbin felt safe with the other boy. 

“I’m Seo Changbin,” he said. 

The thunder rumbled causing the small boy to flinch at the sound. A frown placed itself on Minho’s face. 

“Are you scared of the storm?” Minho asked. 

Changbin nodded. 

Minho hummed and unwrapped the scarf around his neck. He placed it on top of Changbin’s head, covering his ears before clasping his hands on top. 

“Now you can’t hear anything,” said Minho with a wide smile. 

Changbin smiled back and opened his mouth to say something when a ringing sounds in his ears.

Wait. 

A ringing? 

That’s not how this memory went. 

There was only supposed to be the sound of Minho talking about his cats over the fall of rain, not ringing. 

So why? 

...

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

Changbin opens his eyes and slams his hand against his phone. Blearily, he looks at the device in his hand and answers it, ignoring the name that popped up on his screen. 

“Hello?” he mumbles, his voice heavy with sleep. 

The person on the other side chuckles. “Did you fall asleep Binnie?” 

“Minnie hyung?” Changbin questions. He pulls the phone away from his ear and looks at the giant red heart on screen reserved for one person and one person only. A smile stretches his face. “Yeah. Why?”

“Your voice. It sounds like you’ve just woken up. Besides, am I not allowed to know what my beautiful boyfriend has been up to?” 

A breathy laugh tumbles out of Changbin’s mouth. “Of course you can.”

There’s a hum from the other line. Changbin can picture his boyfriend perfectly. He’s at work which means he’s probably leaning against the coffee counter with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes are filled with mirth and mischief as it’s grown over the years but that same calmness is there. The one that made Changbin feel safe all those years ago. “Did you have a nice nap?” Minho asks. 

“I had a wonderful nap. You wouldn’t guess what I dreamt of,” says Changbin stretching his stiff limbs. 

There’s a crinkling in the background. “Oh?”

“Our first meeting.”

“The rain?”

“Yeah.” Changbin says with a smile. 

Minho giggles. “Well that’s cute and kinda fitting.” 

“Fitting?” 

“Look outside.” 

Changbin lowers his phone from his face to see grey clouds covering the blue sky. Normally he would be cowering under the covers for such weather, the warmth of the blankets serving as a replacement before his boyfriend came home. But there’s something different about this rain storm. Something that bubbles in the depths of his mind. 

“Bin?” comes Minho's voice. “Is everything alright?” 

Oh.  _ Ooh _ . 

A smile spreads across his face. 

“Babe, I’ll call you later,” Changbin says quickly. 

Minho laughs, the sound ringing like bells in Changbin’s ears. His heart flutters and the scene in his mind brightens with more colors. “You thought of something to write about, didn’t you?”

“Yes!” Changbin nearly shouts. “And I think I can write this one. I love you but I have to go.” he whines

“I love you too,” Minho says, Changbin catching that fond tone of voice reserved just for him. There’s a jingle of bells in the background. “You’re in luck I suppose. Someone just came in and I have to go. Good luck, my love.” 

The call ends after Changbin says his goodbyes. Placing his fingers on the keys, he lets them fly. 

_ When Prince Felix was seven years old, he got caught in a rain storm and met a child that was brighter than the sun. The child’s name was Chan and he was the son of a knight. Every time Chan would play or smile at him, Felix felt butterflies in his stomach and heart pounded in his chest. It didn’t take him very long for him to think “I’m going to marry this boy.”  _

Changbin stops writing for a second. His thoughts pause from Prince Felix and travel to his bedroom drawer. The very same one where a small box houses a brilliant diamond ring.  _ Yeah _ , Changbin types,  _ he’s going to marry that boy. _

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Winnie the Pooh’s little black rain cloud is the theme of this fic and I don’t know or understand why.


End file.
